Enemies With Benefits
by karklesthewriter
Summary: Danny isn't interested in Vlad romantically, while Vlad is more than head-over-heels for the young halfa. When Vlad's heart gets crushed, how will he and Danny end up? Requested fic for two friends R and K! Pompous Pep (VxD).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fic requested of me and dedicated to some new and reaaaaaaaaaally good friends of mine, R and K :) I really hope you guys like this and I love you3**

Danny POV

I lay against Vlad's toned chest that rose and fell with every breath, my back to his chest. He had his arms wrapped around my chest. Our heads rested on the same satin-covered pillow. His body was pressed against mine, fitting together like a puzzle piece. Our legs were intertwined under the sheets, creating a pleasant heat. I was calm with Vlad sleeping softly behind me, his warm breath hitting the back of my neck. He mumbled slightly in his sleep before nuzzling his face into my neck.

I was uncomfortable being in this specific position, though. It reminded me of love and genuine feelings. I didn't have those for Vlad Masters. He was sort of a… enemy with benefits. I had lost my first kiss and virginity to him only a few months before. I had quickly discovered how good of a partner he was, even though I was only 14 with no prior experience to compare to. Still, he was still my fruitloop-y evil enemy. It was still my duty to protect the town. Vlad and I weren't in a relationship based on feelings; we were together for the sex.

I was tired out from being pounded into the bed and closed my eyes. I would have breakfast with Vlad in the morning then we would go back to being who we were in public: purely enemies with no benefits of any kind. My post-fuck haze clouded my mind, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vlad POV

I woke up before Daniel did that morning. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His dark hair covered his eyes, longer strands fluttering around his open mouth as he drew in deep breaths. He had curled in on himself sometime during the night, going into a fetal position that increased his charm. The younger halfa always seemed to have a sort of small half-smile while he slept.

I admit our ages were quite far apart. I, however, believed in love being love. I liked Daniel. Hell, I loved the boy. He had become everything to me since he had placed his trust in my hands, since he let me take his innocence. I felt a profound sense of possessiveness towards him, along with strong desire to keep him safe from harm. I knew it was unfounded, but I worried about him ghost-fighting. I knew he could still get hurt, and he was my Little Badger. I never asked him to stop fighting, though- not with his hero complex.

I stroked his hair softly. It was feather light and soft as a kitten even tangled and matted from last night's activities. I ran my fingers through it, attempting to work out some of the knots. I gave up and pecked him softly on the cheek before sliding out of bed. I slid on a pair of gray pajama bottoms and walked lightly from the room before shutting the door soundlessly behind me.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to make breakfast. I had become quite the cook in my years of solitude. The happy thought of Danny remedying my solitude permanently made me smile to myself. I was just putting the food on the plate when the object of my affections came shuffling into the room.

My heart jumped a bit at the sight of him; his hair stuck up, he was shirtless with only a pair of my boxers on, and he had a sleepy look about him. I smirked at him. "Good morning, Daniel. Are you hungry?" I asked.

He nodded mutely and sat at one of the barstools at the island counter. I slid a plate covered with pancakes toward him along with a fork. He gave me a small smile of gratitude and dug into his food as only teenagers could.

I watched Danny eat silently, while I picked at the muffin I held. He eventually felt my gazing and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you? Doing anything evil today, fruitloop?" he shot at me, waving his fork at me.

I chuckled. "If you insist, my boy, you _can_ get your small ass back upstairs. And do not fret about what I'm doing today," I replied calmly. I was used to and even enjoyed the boy's snarky comments at most times. What he didn't seem to notice was that I was trying to scale back on villainous actions for him.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Hey, I need to get going. It's Sunday; I have a lot of homework to do." He hopped off the stool and transformed into Phantom. The air became slightly colder in the room due to his icy core.

"If you insist," I sighed, already missing his company. I stepped forward and leaned down to wrap my arms around his waist. He stiffened for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around my neck. I inhaled his scent for a moment before kissing his lips lightly.

He pulled away, looking at me curiously before waving. He went intangible and shot through my ceiling to sail off into the morning. I ran a hand through my hair absently. Even though I was cutting back on being a villain, that didn't mean I was stopping.

* * *

Danny POV

Fucking fruitloop, I cursed in my head as I flew as Danny Phantom with a specific destination in mind. Tucker had texted me to let me know that something ghost-related was happening downtown and that it seemed that Vlad Plasmius was incredibly involved in it. I was angry with him; I wasn't lying when I said I had homework, and now he was preventing me from working on it. I couldn't fail freshman year.

I was very aware of the chaos when I finally came to the scene. There were numerous police cars parked haphazardly in the streets, and policemen ran around frantically while shooting at the cackling form of Plasmius in the air above them. I grit my teeth and flew towards the red-eyed figure of my archenemy.

"What are you doing, Plasmius? Did you steal some more money from your own town?" I growled at him. I floated in front of him, my arms crossed and my fists glowing green with ghost energy.

"Daniel Phantom! It's always so much fun to see you here! If I recall correctly, and I'm positive I am, I thought you had some homework to attend to?" he taunted. He smiled widely, fangs glistening. I ground my teeth together; I hated when he brought our private life into fighting.

He suddenly twisted in the air to miss a bullet fired by one of the police officers. "Butter biscuits! The nerve of these people!" he shouted. He shot a pink ecto-ray at a random car, blasting it apart.

"Don't mess with people's stuff, Plasmius!" I snarled. He was the goddamn mayor and shouldn't be blowing up the possessions of the citizens he was supposed to be helping. I was getting sick of Plasmius.

"Oh, is the ghost boy going to stop me? I'm terrified, Little Badger!" he mocked me. I furrowed my brow, abruptly shooting a blast of green ecto-energy at him. He dodged it, cackling.

"You cannot beat me boy, not in any setting!" he crowed, hinting at our private life again. My anger was spiking quickly. I stood aggressively, hating his attitude.

"Shut up, fruitloop!" I cried angrily, sending a fist to his face. He caught it easily in his palm, grinning. He split himself into three, a power I had still yet to master. They surrounded me in a circle, preventing me from backing out.

I was about to go intangible and escape the ring when all three copies of Plasmius stuck out a hand, smiled evilly, and shot me with hot, pink, ectoplasmic rays. I gave a cry of extreme pain as the rays burned me from the inside and plummeted to the concrete. I hit the ground with a loud gasp, the wind getting knocked out of my lungs. I was aware of Plasmius coming down to rest on his knees beside me. I glared up at him, my vision slightly blurred.

Something in his face broke as he spoke to me. "I don't want to fight you, Daniel."


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad POV

I could tell the exact moment when Daniel entered my mansion. The temperature dropped significantly, and my steamy ghost-sense went off. I was nervous; the house wouldn't have gotten so cold if he wasn't so angry. I was positive that I knew what he was angry about- our fight earlier. I guessed he was also confused about my announcement. Even _I _was confused about why I said it. I was worried that the boy was seriously hurt. I hadn't meant to hurt him, and I was unbelievably guilty about the whole thing.

"Where are you, fruitloop!" Daniel's shout reverberated throughout my mansion. I cringed in guilt and worry.

"In the living room!" I called back, my voice sounding weak and frightened. I cleared my throat and rose from the couch I had been lying on. I crossed my arms nervously, waiting for the icy storm that was Daniel to storm into the room.

He came in furiously, flying into the room quickly and making an abrupt stop. He hovered in the hair, face-to-face with me. His eyes were dangerous neon green, glowing brighter than normal in anger. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth twisted in a scowl. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, glowing green with ectoenergy. If he wanted to hit me, I wouldn't stop him. I deserved whatever he did to me for hurting him.

"What the fuck was that today? You're the mayor of this town! You shouldn't be terrorizing them! What's wrong with you?" Danny yelled. He took an aggressive pose, leaning over me. I stared back unabashed.

"Daniel, there's no need to be so rash. I'm villainous by nature! You wouldn't get hurt if you didn't try to be the hero all the time, my boy!" I replied evenly. I smiled at him, probably increasing the level of his anger.

"You're so full of shit! Just, just stop _doing _this, okay?! Stop going out and being the bad guy and expect me to come in here and lay down for you!" he cried. He looked on the verge of tears from the force of his yelling. It ripped at my heart.

I pulled him down to me by his wrists and crushed my lips against his. He immediately seized up, pushing against my shoulders. I pulled away slightly and murmured, "I'll stop. For you." My lips brushed his as I spoke.

He stared back at me with his green eyes that were wide and child-like even in ghost form. The anger seemed to ebb as we stared at each other. He gave me a small smile. My heart rose in my chest.

* * *

Danny POV

I didn't know what to think. "I'll stop for you?" What did that mean? Did Vlad have some sort of… romantic feelings for me? I hoped he didn't; things were already complicated enough with us being enemies with benefits. The argument we were having was already slipping from my mind; Vlad was so close and he had just kissed me. My thoughts were going in the other direction, a result of teenage hormones.

I transformed back into Danny Fenton, dropping from the air. Vlad caught me suddenly, surprised by my quick fall. I beamed at him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned forward to capture his lips, working mine quickly against his. He responded immediately, moving his lips hard. He snaked his tongue into my mouth, running it over my teeth and over the roof of my mouth. I relented to him, letting him assert his dominance over me. I liked to be pushed around anyways.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers into his long pale hair after pulling out the hair tie that kept it together. He moved down to my jaw line, nipping hard at the skin, forming a line of bite marks. I whimpered and yanked hard on his hair, arching my neck back. His hands squeezed my ass gently, making me emit a soft purr.

"Can w-w-we take this- ah- upstairs- oh!- please?" I panted, my voice embarrassingly high.

Vlad growled in my ear then chuckled. "Someone's impatient," he whispered. His warm breath tickled my ear, and I shivered in response. He went intangible, flying through the ceiling, still holding me in his arms.

Once in his bedroom, he leaped forward, slamming me into the bed. I gave a shriek before he phased my shirt off. He straddled my hips and kissed my lips hard enough to bruise. I moaned into his mouth. He grabbed me by the throat, applying gentle but forceful pressure to my windpipe. I couldn't breathe. I stared up at him, my jaw slack. He grabbed my wrists with his left hand and held them above my head. I squirmed in his grasp. He grinned evilly down at me for a moment before letting go of my throat. I couldn't deny that that had definitely aroused me and caused my pants to feel tighter than was comfortable.

I coughed weakly for a moment and watched him peel his suit off to stand before me in his underwear. I got onto my hands and knees and crawled towards to end of the end before him. I looked up into his eyes. I ran a hand on the outside of his boxers, where a tent was starting to form. He gave a slight shudder and slid into bed. He leaned against the pillows, staring at me hungrily.

I pounced at him, phasing his boxers off and sending them flying across the room. I leaned down, swallowing his erection whole. He gave a hoarse cry and clamped his hands over the back of my head. I bobbed up and down on it, trying my best to look up at him. His head was thrown back, his eyes screwed shut. I sucked hard on the tip and ran my tongue hard through the slit. Vlad made a gurgling noise above me, and I smiled briefly.

I took the shaft in my hand and ran my tongue along the side. I jerked my hand up and down a few times before I was gripped by the shoulders. Vlad had me in his strong grip. He pushed me back and ripped my jeans from my body. He phased my boxers off, baring his teeth at me before giving me a tentative lick. I convulsed, overtaken with pleasure.

Vlad clapped a hand over my mouth, staring at me hard. He reached behind him without breaking eye contact, grabbing a small bottle that opened with a click. He squirted something cold and slimy onto himself and once more on me. He tossed the bottle off the bed and rubbed the lubricant thoroughly around my ass. He gently slid one finger in before immediately picking up the pace, pumping hard.

I clenched the sheets, my body heating up. He slipped in two more fingers and began to stroke at a certain spot inside of me. My body twitched involuntarily every time he hit it, loud whines breaking free from my throat. Vlad had always teased me about being vocal in bed.

He wrenched his fingers out and thrust into me the same moment. I spread my legs wider to welcome the intrusion. Vlad grabbed one of my legs and held it up, resting it on his shoulder. He slammed into me ruthlessly, causing my body to rock back and forth. I moaned, groaned, and shrieked constantly throughout the pounding I was taking.

It made my body heat up and caused sweat to run down my face, forced girlish shrieks and high whines made by me to pierce the air, taught me to look forward to be treated with rough, hard movements.

Vlad was leaning over me now, his hair swinging back and forth with each thrust. Our faces were inches apart, and he kissed me gently on the lips every so often. He was staring in my face intensely, his jaw tight and eyes burning. I was grunting each time he buried himself deep in me. I could feel when he became close because he reached down to grab my cock and began to pump. He liked us to finish at the same time.

I gave out a strangled cry and spilled all over my chest. Vlad gave a deep groan and came inside of me. He gave a few weak thrusts and pulled out slowly, cum leaking out slowly. I panted heavily, exhausted. Vlad continued to hover over me, smiling slightly. I looked back curiously.

He ran a hand down my forehead and cupped my cheek. "Daniel…" he began. "I have to tell you… I love you."

I stared back in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny POV

"You- you what?" I gasped. I looked up at him for a moment, my mouth hanging open. Vlad smiled down at me, a slight crease between his eyebrows. I pushed him away from me and sat up, looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you okay, fruitloop?" I inquired slowly.

He reached out to touch me again, and I leaned away from him. "Daniel, I love you. I'm serious, and I'd prefer that you didn't take this lightly," he said again.

"I think you've got some head trauma going on up there," I retorted, waving a hand at him. He was being crazy. There was no way Vlad Masters, the man who hunted me, wanted my mom, and hated my dad, could love me. I was only in this for the physical benefits. It was safe to say that I was thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Daniel, I'm being serious. I know you're young and probably can't comprehend how I feel," he smirked at me for a moment, "but I truly care for you." His eyes bored into mine, searching for answers or acceptance in my eyes. I wasn't sure he was going to get that.

"You're trying to prank me, right? This is all a big joke, huh? Ha ha on the ghost boy!" I snapped. I was desperately trying to reject what he had said to me. I got off the bed and moved to gather my clothes together, hastily pulling them on.

"Daniel, why won't you take me seriously?" Vlad called to me, his voice hurt. I heard the bed creak, a pause, and footsteps walking towards me. I stiffened and turned to face him. I looked him in the eyes, thankful that he had put pants on.

"It just couldn't happen, Vlad. You're being crazy. I just…" I blurted out. I shrugged, hating this conversation. I just wanted to leave and not talk to him for a few weeks.

"Are you saying that you don't feel the same? You used me for your own sick, twisted pleasures, leading me to believe that you placed your trust and innocence in my hands out of affection, not just… carnal desires. You're terrible," Vlad hissed. His eyes hardened as he stared down at me.

I felt my anger building up at his accusations. "Bullshit. You believed that; I never said anything like that, fruitloop. We never talked about feelings or anything! You can't blame me for not being in love with you! That's… that's weird!" I shouted. I was scowling at Vlad, and he was almost baring his teeth at me.

"I will not let you humiliate me, boy," he said simply. Black rings of light appeared at his midsection and roved over his figure, transforming him into the dark figure of Plasmius. He smiled at me, his fangs shining and glistening.

"Just leave me alone, Vlad. You're freaking out about nothing and being creepy," I accused. I was worried about my safety, though, and transformed in case I needed to protect myself.

I backed away slowly from Vlad, the rage burning in his red, pupil-less eyes. I was intending to go intangible and fly out of the mansion when Vlad grabbed me by the throat. He hoisted me into the air and threw me into a wall. I let out a grunt on impact.

"You seriously want to fight about this? You're a wacked out fruitloop," I chastised, rising to my feet, a faint headache already forming. I shot an ectoblast at him that he neatly dodged.

Vlad grinned evilly at my attempt before splitting himself into four. I could tell that he was mad; he was already fighting dirty. I wasn't going to sit back and let him kick my ass, though.

* * *

Vlad POV

The little shit. Rage and embarrassment clouded my mind; I didn't know what I was angrier at- myself for assuming he cared or him for acting like he did. Either way, I knew the source of my emotions, romantic and anger-wise, were caused by the boy in front of me. The evil side of myself was dying to take my rage out on him, and I'd be damned if I didn't.

Each copy of me bore the same furious expression. We formed a circle around Daniel, and he tried to push and shove his way out. I grinned and forcefully rammed him back in, sending him stumbling into the waiting hands of my duplicates. I sent a fist into his chest, and he doubled over as the air was knocked out of him. A Plasmius duplicate shot a pink ectoblast at him, scorching his spine.

Daniel whirled around and attempted to throw a punch at the offending duplicate. I sent out an ectoplasmic rope to bind him, pinning his arms down. He tried to spin around and fell on his stomach, his chin hitting the floor with a clunk. I kicked him over onto his back, not caring about hurting him. He gasped as my boot connected with his rib, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Fuck you, Plasmius. Why don't you just leave me alone, and we can forget this ever happened?" he wheezed. I sneered down at him.

"That wouldn't teach you a lesson, now would it?" I growled. I kicked out, the bottom of my shoe connecting with his face. He gave a harsh cry of pain, green ectoplasm dripping down his face. He squirmed harder, attempting to free his bonds.

I reached down to lift him up by his bindings, holding him above my face. He tried to lash out at me with his legs, but I leaned back, laughing. I tossed him into the air, and my ghostly duplicates and I each shot him with ectoblasts. He froze in the air, held by the strength of the energy. He let out a high-pitched scream, his eyes screwed shut.

"You're not as powerful as you think you are, my boy! Where's that Ghostly Wail of yours? Or your silly Fenton Thermos! Fight back, why don't you?" I yelled, throwing my head back to laugh. He stopped screaming and floated in mid-air, his eyes half-closed.

I rose into the air to face him, my other selves coming back to merge with me. "Giving up so soon, Little Badger? I thought you were a hero!" I taunted. I flew forward and back-handed him across the face sharply. He careened into the wall behind him, coming to land hard on the arm of a chair.

Daniel slumped sideways, lying on his side on the floor. He looked up at me through glazed eyes and looking spent. My fury hadn't started to dwindle, and I reached out to put a hand on his chest.

"I win this one, Daniel," I hissed through my teeth. I shocked him violently, and his body was racked with spasms for a moment, his mouth open in a silent cry. The rings of white light that accompanied his transformations appeared at his waist, moving up and down.

He was left as Danny Fenton, passed out on my floor. I waved away the ropes that rendered him immobile. I stood, staring down at this motionless form. He breathed deeply, telling me that he would be out cold for some time. The expression on his face was one of pain, striking me with guilt.

At the moment, I had truly wanted to hurt and injure the boy. Now, I really wanted to take back my overreaction. All I could do is hope that I hadn't injured the boy too badly. I had meant it when I said I loved him; currently, I just felt wave after wave of disgust at my actions.

I transformed back into Vlad Masters and knelt down to inspect the boy, turning him onto his back gently. I lifted up his shirt to examine his chest. It was riddled with spots that I knew would turn into nasty bruises. I ran a hand across the left side of his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily. I smiled, relieved.

I reached up to brush back his hair and caress his face. I would find a way to make this up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and a pain in my side. Every time I tried to breathe my ribs ached profusely. I felt sore all over. In addition to my physical pain, I didn't quite know where I was. My vision wasn't completely clear. All I could see was a pale shape and a dark room. I groaned, reaching up to rub my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" a small voice asked me. I stared at the pale, out-of-place object in my vision, squinting and blinking repeatedly.

"Um, I feel like I just got beat up, which is true," I moaned. I tried to take a deep breath, wincing when my ribs felt like they'd crack.

"Daniel, I'm so, so sorry. I'm not sure what came over me," the voice whispered. I thought for a moment before identifying the voice as Vlad. I squinted harder, trying to bring the room into better focus.

When I could see properly, I immediately took note of Vlad's face. It was obvious how sad he was; he looked like he was drowning in his own misery. His forehead was crumpled, the corners of his mouth were turned down, and there was an obvious sadness and hint of worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," I muttered. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling weak. I looked up at Vlad, giving him a weak smile.

"You aren't angry with me? Daniel, I just… I did this to you. How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Vlad inquired. He looked bewildered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Vlad, what kind of good ghost would I be if I didn't forgive people? Sure, what you did really sucks, and I'm in pain now, but it's whatever," I replied. I sort of meant what I said. I was irritated that he kicked my butt, but I would get over it. It wasn't the first time I'd been beat up by him.

"My Little Badger, I'm truly so sorry. You shouldn't forgive me. What I did was inexcusable," he whispered. My eyes were half-closed when he said this, but I looked back up at him to see his face. My jaw dropped.

He had slumped to his knees, bowing forward. His face was buried in his hands with his silver hair untied and falling in a curtain around his face. His back was moving erratically with his uneven breathing. Even though I had told him I didn't feel for him romantically, it still hurt in a foreign way to see him like that.

"Vlad… Look at me," I told him, sitting up. I ignored the fierce pounding in my head. He lifted his face from his hands to look at me desperately.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over this. This isn't the first time I've gotten my butt kicked. I don't hate you over this, you know. Don't worry about it, okay?" I reassured him. I reached over to pat him on the shoulder.

He looked at me curiously. "You certainly don't sound like you're fourteen, Daniel. I guess you never really have been, have you?" Vlad remarked. He rose to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed, giving me space.

"And you don't sound like you're in your forties," I retorted. I raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.

Vlad chuckled. "Of course not. Well, Daniel, as much as it pains me to say this, I'd understand if you didn't wish to see me anymore," he began. His face and voice took on the sad quality again, and he folded his hands in his lap and looked down. "It would make more sense for you to be angry at me. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if you wished to leave right now."

Looking at Vlad made me feel bad. He was obviously so sad about saying this to me. He wasn't even acting like an asshole about it. I couldn't deny that seeing him so hurt and distraught made me sad. It was obvious that he really did care and was sorry about hurting me. Hell, I cared about Vlad. I cursed in my head; of course this would happen.

"Vlad, I'm not leaving," I mustered out. I clenched my fists, and stared down at the sheets. I noticed that I was in Vlad's bed. Perfect.

He looked up at me. "You're not?" he gasped. I clenched my teeth together. Did he really just ask me that?

"I'm just not, okay?" I growled. I twisted the sheets around my fingers nervously. I wasn't sure I wanted to have this conversation.

"I'll make this up to you, Daniel. I promise," he said. His reached out to touch my shoulder, and I looked up at him. He was beaming, looking like he had just won the lottery. He was one seriously crazed-up fruit loop.

"Do whatever you want, fruit loop," I replied. I waved a hand at him, grinning slightly. He shifted closer to me and pulled me in for a hug. I froze for a second before returning it, wrapping my weak arms around his neck.

"I just hope that one day you feel for me, the way I feel for you. That's more than likely too much to ask, though," Vlad said in my ear. He pulled back and gave me a tight smile, before leaning back in his pillows.

I just stared at him. "You don't have to stay here right now, Daniel. Why don't you go see your friends or something?" he suggested. He wouldn't look me in the eye, preferring to stare at the ceiling.

I wasn't sure what came over me. Maybe it was the fact he looked so alone lying there. Maybe it was that I actually did love him. I really didn't know or, frankly, care. I leaned back and nestled into his side in a way I had never done during our strange relationship.

Vlad froze underneath me. "W-what are you doing, Daniel?" he asked, surprise coloring his voice. I was embarrassed, and tried to sit up. My cheeks were flaming red from even trying to be close to him.

"Wait a minute!" he told me. He brought one of his arms around to hold me in place, and his opposite hand went to my hair and started stroking.

"You just caught me off guard is all," he soothed. I relaxed into his embrace, curling around him, wrapping an arm around his chest. "Can I safely assume that you do care about me?" I felt something press into my hair and guessed it to be his cheek.

I blushed again, turning my eyes down to where my legs wrapped around his. I fidgeted with the fabric of Vlad's shirt, stalling. "Um," I tried, wincing when my voice cracked. Damn emotion and damn puberty. "I think so."

I heard and felt Vlad laugh. He pulled me tight for a second before relaxing again. He ran a hand down my back, rubbing in circles. I buried my face in his side, almost purring from the sensation. I could get used to the sweet attention from him. I smiled to myself.

"I'm glad you can forgive me, Little Badger," Vlad murmured to me, his breath stirring my hair. I tilted my head back to look at him and gave him a small smile.

He leaned down to peck me on the lips and pulled me even closer. I pulled my legs up into a ball, curling into his arm. "I love you, Daniel," he told me again. I didn't freak out this time; it was nice to hear now.

"I know."


End file.
